


there are moments that the words don't reach

by thebitterbeast



Series: things you said [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (lets just take it as Thelonius never reaching Earth), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, jaha family feels, nothing but pain here, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: 'In peace may you leave this shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.'Prompt: things you said when you were crying.





	there are moments that the words don't reach

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [baely](http://bisexualstruggles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ages ago - things you said when you were crying.
> 
> i'm sorry.

There were many things Thelonius regretted. He lived with blood on his hands, with losses too numerous, and the names and faces of the dead imprinted onto the back of his eyelids. 

But it was the loss of his son that had broken him.

Wells, who had been so good and kind. So smart, and so hopeful for change and a better life for their people. So much like his mother.

He had managed to keep himself together for the most part. There had been one moment when he had shown too much emotion and vulnerability, but he had locked it away and focused on the problem at hand. The heartbreak could wait, he would stay afloat to ensure that he could save as many of his people as possible.

Thelonius would not fail them the way he had failed his son.

Watching the ship make it’s way to the planet below, he felt nothing but peace. The tears in his eyes were not for himself, but for the son he had sent down away from him. The son he had sent to his death. The son who had instructed to save them all instead of telling him that he was loved, so cherished.

His hands trembled by his side. Now, alone on the Ark, he could allow himself to break. To shatter and feel all the anguish he had managed to keep at bay. A hoarse sob shook his frame.

“My boy.” Trembling fingers touched the screen in front of him. The image of the young boy his son had once been switched to the young man he had become. “My beautiful boy.”

He closed his eyes, and the tears he had been holding back spilled down his cheeks silently. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry.”

Thelonius knew what Wells would say if he had been there. It was not his fault. He did what he had to for their people. It was not his fault. His life was full of tough decisions, and Wells had never held them against him for long. His boy had grown to understand the harsh realities of their situation too quickly, and though he hated it, he had never accused Thelonius of finding it easy to enforce the rules of the Ark.

Wells had understood far too much for someone so very young.

He had been so very young, and Thelonius had lost everything in an instant. “I’ll see you soon, son.” 

His wife and his son were waiting for him on the other side, and Thelonius could rest easy knowing his people were safe. They would survive, and flourish, and Thelonius would see his family again.

_May we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to Hamilton songs and I have Thelonius feels now.


End file.
